Character Idea/Kyrgyzstan/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Kyrgyzstan will has brown hair, light brown skin and a angry face. He also has a big mouth, big nose, small green eyes and big ears. He also has a big beard what fulls the most of his face. When Kyrgyzstan's Power Button is activated, he transform in a mountain inhabitant. He get a scarf and a winter cap. The scarf is red and the winter cap is black. A lot snow comes behind him and when the opponent is to close, he will transform him in a snow man, with the same effect as the snow man by Switzerland's Ground Shot. Power Shots Kyrgyzstan will has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Skiing Shot (Ground Shot) A big mountain appear in the middle of the field. It comes out of the ground and is almost high as the top of the screen. Kyrgyzstan is standing on the mountain. He goes skiing of the mountain. Kyrgyzstan also carries the ball. When the opponent touch Kyrgyzstan, he explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Kyrgyzstan will fall for the ball and get a open change for goal. He only have to kick the ball into the goal of the opponent. Also comes some rocks of the mountain. When the opponent touch this rocks, he will be pushed back. Mostly it are 3 stones, but it can also be 1 or 2 rocks. This Power Shot is not very hard but need a good timing. When Kyrgyzstan is by you, you need to kick on the right time to counter the Power Shot. Otherwise Kyrgyzstan score almost always. Also some ski stick pieces lie on the ground. When the opponent also knock Kyrgyzstan, it will let him lose his red scarf and black winter cap. The mountain disappear later. Stone Rain Shot (Air Shot) Again a big mountain appear in the middle of the field. Also again is Kyrgyzstan standing on the mountain. The mountain is as the same height as by the Ground Shot. Now Kyrgyzstan throw 20 stones of the mountain. The stones are not very big, a bit bigger than the ball. All the stones push the opponent hard back like the stones out the Ground Shot. Also will the stones not disappear. The opponent will be buried by the stones and when a stone lie on the opponent, he can't jump. After the stones are falled, a big vulture will come on the field and fly in the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch the vulture he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Kyrgyzstan has then a change for open goal and can then kick the ball through the stones. It will also again lose Kyrgyzstan his red scarf and black winter cap. The mountain disappear again. This Power Shot is harder than the Ground Shot. The best way to hold this, is to stand so near as possible to the mountain. Then after the stones are fallen, jump on the stones and try to kick the vulture and so the ball will knock hard away and Kyrgyzstan cannot make a goal. But this seems to be very hard, because the most time one of the stones will fall on you, and you can't jump and will be buried under the stones. Bear Shot (Counter Attack) One more time a mountain appear in the middle of the field. Now a bear is standing on the mountain. The mountain is the same height as the Ground Shot and Air Shot. After 1 second, the bear will jump of the mountain and fall for the goal of the opponent. When the bear comes on the opponent, he will get in the ground like Mon-K's Air Shot. The bear throw a jar of honey with the ball in the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch this, he will explode and is again disappeared for 5 seconds. The bear later disappear. Also when the opponent touch the jar of honey, Kyrgyzstan appear back on the field and can kick the ball in the goal. The mountain disappear. Also are some glass parts on the ground with some honey blemish on the ground, what later disappear. To hold this is hard and need some practice. Stay in your own goal and wait before the bear is fallen. Then jump to the honeyjar and the ball will catch away. But Kyrgyzstan can get the ball under control, so its still a goal but not always he can make it a goal. Unlock Requirements Win the Head Cup 50 times with Russia, China and India. Costume Kyrgyzstan wears a UFO Costume. It is different as Singapore's Costume and now the UFO's color is green. After 2 seconds, the UFO will fly in the air. The UFO will make on a random postion on the field the floor higher. So there comes a lot hills on the field. The owner of the Costume can kick the ball through this hills. The opponent can't. It seems also that the UFO will make it the opponent harder and every time he make on bad places for the opponent it higher. Its a SS Rank Costume. Speed Upgrade = +5 Jump Upgrade = +7 Kick Upgrade = +2 Dash Upgrade = +3 Power Upgrade = +3 Trivia *Kyrgyzstan is a country in Asia. It has borders with Kazakhstan, Tajikistan and China. *70% of Kyrgyzstan is mountains, so that's the reason that a lot of it has to do with mountains. *Vultures live in Kyrgyzstan, so that's the reason of the Air Shot *Bears also live in Kyrgyzstan, so that's the reason of the Counter Attack *Bears eat honey, so that is why the bear throws a honeyjar. *Kyrgyzstan was previously a part of Russia. It borders one part China and lies near to India. That's the reason the Unlock Requirements. *Kyrgyzstan is also famous on his hills landscape. That's the reason of the Costume. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland